This invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector for making electrical connections between a conductor attached to the connector and one of several different types of electrical terminals.
Spade lugs are often connected to an electrical conductor in order to facilitate a connection between the conductor and a barrier strip, a terminal block, a screw strip or a single terminal all of which utilize a bolt-like member having a threaded shank, or post and a head portion that extends over the spade lug to secure same when the member is tightened. Although the terminals on most electrical components use these types of members, for which a spade lug is ideally suited, other types of terminals are becoming more popular. For example, the terminals on many electronic components use a spring-loaded member, such as a clip, clasp, or button which, when pushed, exposes an opening for receiving an electrical conductor, or a pin attached to an electrical conductor. Upon release, the spring-loaded member engages the conductor or pin to establish an electrical connection between the conductor and the terminal.
Thus, when an electrical component having a barrier strip, a terminal block, or a screw strip having a bolt-like member is replaced by a component having a terminal that does not receive a spade lug, all spade lugs utilized to connect conductors to the old component have to be removed or replaced, which is expensive and time consuming. Conversely, when an electrical component having the aforementioned spring-loaded member is replaced by a component having a barrier strip, or the like, any pin connectors used in connection with the former would be useless with the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 582,462 discloses an electrical circuit terminal which attempts to solve this problem by providing a spade lug-type connector having two parallel legs extending integrally with a crimping sleeve, and an extension formed on one leg. Thus, a threaded post of a barrier strip would extend between the legs of the spade lug and the extension could extend in openings formed in other types of terminals. However, the arrangement is such that the two parallel legs of the spade lug extend parallel to an extension of the longitudinal axis of the crimping sleeve and are spaced equidistantly therefrom. Thus, when the extension on the one leg is inserted in an opening in an electrical terminal, a moment arm is created between the longitudinal axis of the extension and the extended axis of the crimping sleeve. Therefore, the weight of the conductor acting at the end of this moment arm creates a moment of inertia which tends to pull the extension out from the opening in the terminal and thus compromise the connection.